Model życia artysty
Odcinek 83 Model życia artysty - osiemdziesiąty trzeci odcinek serialu Ranczo, po raz pierwszy wyemitowany 31.03.2013r. w TVP1. Opis thumb|right|335 px Początkowo spokojna atmosfera w dworku zaczyna się zagęszczać. Lucy i Monika zaczynają toczyć ze sobą otwartą wojnę, wywołaną przez agentkę, która twardo realizuje zamiar wyrwania Kusego ze szponów dotychczasowego "żyćka" (jak lekceważąco określa zwyczajne życie). Czerepach rozmawia z żoną przez telefon. Rozmowie przysłuchuje się Senator, który nie omieszkuje zauważyć, jakie też pokusy mogą czekać na Lodzię w Brukseli. Na plebani Michałowa zastanawia się nad przesłaniem wynikającym z cudownego ozdrowienia Proboszcza. Dochodzi do wniosku, że Opatrzność najwyraźniej ma wobec księdza jakieś szersze plany, którym to planom zamierza rzecz jasna pomóc. Monika kupuje ostentacyjnie w miejscowej aptece test ciążowy i inne środki równie silnie związane z tym tematem. Wieść szybko dociera do Lucy, którą różne osoby informują o tej sensacji telefonicznie. Niebawem pogłoskę potwierdza zaniepokojona Halina. Pani wójt początkowo nie widzi w całej sytuacji niczego nadzwyczajnego. Dopiero Koziołowa wyjaśnia jej, co takie zachowanie agentki, która przecież z nikim, poza mieszkańcami dworku nie ma kontaktu, może oznaczać. Wkurzona Lucy zabiera z biura Dorotkę i pędem biegnie do domu, sprawdzić co się dzieje. Mimo że zastaje Kusego przy pracy, żąda wyjaśnień w niewiadomej mężowi sprawie. Po tym wraca do urzędu, ale obawy związane z ewentualną niewiernością męża nie ustają. Niedługo później załamana Lucy prosi Kingę o radę w kwestii plotek dotyczących agentki i Kusego. 200px|thumb Solejukowa bezceremonialnie wytyka mężowi jego głupotę i nieobycie. Świadkiem rozmowy jest po części Klaudia, która przyszła po pierogi. Mimo obecności dziewczyny, żona nie przestanie krytykować Solejuka. Klaudia uświadamia ją, że deprecjonowanie intelektualne męża to prosta droga do rozwodu i że dobrze by było, gdyby jednak zaczęła go dowartościowywać. Zdziwiona Solejukowa niechętnie przyznaje Klaudii rację, jednak nie jest do końca pewna, czy codzienne kłamstwa przejdą jej przez gardło. Do gabinetu wciąż nieszczęśliwego po rozstaniu z Klaudią Fabiana, wpada senator. Kozioł jest zbulwersowany zachowaniem Łukasza, który wciąż mieszka u niego w domu i tym, że Duda tak szybko poddał się w walce o jego córkę. Wobec braku aktywności Dudy, Senator idzie do gabinetu swojej żony, gdzie wyznaje jej, iż obawia się, że córka zauroczona Łukaszem wyfrunie za nim w świat. Całą winę zwala przy tym na Halinę i jej "obiadki". Nagle wpada jednak na pomysł, jak pozbyć się niechcianego gościa i knuje chytry plan zrażenia Klaudii do reżysera. Bowiem to, co podoba się ojcu, córce nigdy. Zaczyna więc ostentacyjnie wyrażać się pozytywnie o chłopaku i jego zdolnościach. Niestety Klaudia nie daje się na to nabrać i szybko zaczyna podejrzewać jakiś podstęp. Tymczasem w partyjnym biurze Czerepach zaczyna gorzko żałować pochopnego wysłania Lodzi do Brukseli, bo uświadamia sobie, że nigdzie na świecie nie ma tylu wyposzczonych, żądnych erotycznych przygód mężczyzn w delegacji, co tam. Stwierdza, że pod tym względem w Brukseli jest gorzej niż w Ciechocinku. Kusy chciałby dowiedzieć się od Kingi, dlaczego żona zmieszała go wcześniej z błotem. Dziewczyna nie dość, że niczego nie wyjaśnia, to jeszcze dodaje parę ostrych słów od siebie. Lucy opowiada Halinie o odkryciach z domu, a w zasadzie ich braku. Prosi ją o radę. Koziołowa wyjaśnia pani wójt, jak wygląda kwestia zdrady w jej małżeństwie, gdzie Halina nie ma złudzeń co do wierności męża, ale dopóki jest on w tych sprawach na tyle dyskretny, że bodaj powodów do plotek nie daje, póty żyje. Lucy w tej sytuacji czuje się całkowicie bezsilna. Przy obiedzie Solejukowa wprowadza w życie rady Klaudii. Namawia męża do napisania własnoręcznie programu partii, wskazując że jest to dla niego niebywała okazja do wykazania się, skoro z pozostałych członków komisji programowej jeden siedzi w areszcie, a drugi się ukrywa. Oferuje mu nawet swoją pomoc. Po raz kolejny okazuje się, że mądra żona jest w stanie wmówić mężowi praktycznie wszystko. Czerepach, obsesyjnie zazdrosny o żonę, uruchamia wszelkie środki do śledzenia Lodzi. Posuwa się nawet do próby zaangażowania w sprawę Agencji Bezpieczeństwa Narodowego, a gdy to się nie udaje, nie licząc się ze sporymi kosztami, wpada na pomysł uruchomienia w komórce żony możliwości namierzania jej położenia. Niestety, taka opcja wymaga wysłania sms-a do miejscowego operatora przez osobę namierzaną. Wkurzony Kusy próbuje się dowiedzieć od żony, dlaczego ta jest na niego wściekła. Wtem wpada Monika z szalonym pomysłem, iż będzie pozować malarzowi nago i jednocześnie kręcić podczas sesji video art o nim. Ten pomysł nie przypada do gustu Lucy, która dość dobitnie wyraża w tej kwestii swoje zdanie, tłukąc dwa talerze. 200px|thumb Solejukowa "pomaga" mężowi napisać program. Widząc załamanie Solejuka, proponuje "po kielichu" na poprawę myślenia i lżejszego pióra. Po paru głębszych Solejukowie w miarę sprawnie tworzą program, a w zasadzie Solejukowa pisze, a mąż tylko przytakuje i wychyla kolejne kieliszki. Intensywne prace przerywa wejście Czerepacha, który potrzebuje pomocy pani Kazi w załatwieniu lokalizatora u operatora w Brukseli, co niestety wymaga przynajmniej elementarnej znajomości francuskiego. Solejukowa czyni co trzeba, a Arkadiusz umiejętnie przekonuje Lodzię, że dla uniknięcia kłopotów z roamingiem, musi wysłać sms o danej treści pod wskazany numer, co ta chętnie na prośbę męża czyni. W celach dowodowych Solejukowa każe mężowi własnoręcznie cały program przepisać. Gdy mu dyktuje to, co "wspólnie" napisali, Solejuk co i rusz dziwi się, że on takich czy innych rozwiązań chciał. Jego zdziwienie jest jeszcze większe, gdy rano czyta "swój" program, w których są takie słowa, których on sam nie do końca rozumie. Na plebani Ksiądz podejmuje uczciwą, ale bardzo ryzykowną z wielu powodów decyzję o upublicznieniu budżetu parafii, co według Michałowej i wikarego może prowadzić jedynie do tragedii. Kobieta prosi wikarego, aby przemówił proboszczowi do rozsądku. Przy okazji wychodzi na jaw, że te nowatorskie pomysły krzyżują plany Michałowej odnośnie kariery Proboszcza, w której to sprawie nawet do biskupa dzwoniła. Kusy przeprasza żonę i obiecuje, że nie będzie malować aktu Moniki. W końcu, Lucy ulega i wybacza mężowi. Kinga zastaje ją, obwiniającą siebie o zniszczenie kariery męża, ponieważ Monika obraziła się i chce opuścić dworek, a tym samym pozostawić karierę artysty własnemu biegowi. Dziewczyna przyznaje, że pod nieobecność Moniki przeszukała jej pokój i znalazła nierozpakowany test ciążowy. Obie uznają, że ostentacyjny zakup testu miał jedynie zdenerwować Lucy. Ta informacja jednak jej nie pociesza, a wręcz jeszcze bardziej ją dołuje. Jednak po przemyśleniu sprawy Lucy dochodzi do wniosku, że będzie musiała podjąć desperacki krok i zgadza się na to, aby mąż namalował akt Moniki. Gdy Kusy próbuje sprzeciwić się temu pomysłowi, każe mu się nie wtrącać. Na to Monika próbuje dalej swoich gierek, zarzucając Lucy, że jej zgoda jest pozorna, ale ta twardo obstaje przy swoim. Niestety, gdy Monika udaje się jedynie w szlafroczku do pracowni, nie zastaje tam artysty. Na ławeczce po długim dniu spotykają się Pietrek, Hadziuk i Solejuk. Wspólnie omawiają wyczyn, jakiego dopuścił się ten ostatni, jako jedyny zdolny do działania członek Komisji Programowej PPU. Ani koledzy, ani nawet sam twórca nie mogą wyjść z podziwu. 200px|thumb Ksiądz na drzwiach kościoła przybija informację o przychodach i wydatkach parafii, co wzbudza natychmiastowe zainteresowanie całej wsi. Pomimo obaw Michałowej i wikarego, wykaz działa na wyobraźnię wiernych w taki sposób, że ci obiecują zwiększenie wpływów do budżetu z niedzielnej tacy. Kusy, któremu udało się chwilowo uniknąć konfrontacji z nagą Moniką, przysiada się na ławeczkę, tam szukając odpowiedzi na pytanie, co leży u podłoża konfliktu między Lucy a Moniką. Ostatecznie dochodzi do wniosku, że kością niezgody jest model życia artysty. Na tę konkluzję Pietrek filozoficznie i mało pocieszająco stwierdza, że o coś takiego to do samej śmierci kłócić się można. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz, mąż Michałowej), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Emilia Komarnicka (Monika), *Mateusz Rusin (ksiądz Maciej, wikary w Wilkowyjach), *Leon Charewicz (Ryszard Polakowski), *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Bartłomiej Magdziarz (Łukasz), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł), *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda), *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz (Kinga), *Beata Olga Kowalska (Dorota Wezół), *Anna Stępień (Kasia Solejuk), *Jędrzej Cempura (Marianek Solejuk), *Radosław Sokołowski (Rysio Solejuk), *Arkadiusz Sokołowski (Muniek Solejuk), *Karol Sokołowski (Zbyszek Solejuk), *Daniel Zawiska (Jan Solejuk), *Mirella Jany (kobieta), *Wiktoria Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Weronika Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego) Cytaty *'"Agresja miłością, co?"' - Monika do Lucy *'"Tak go tym ciepełkiem z każdej strony owijasz, żeby ruchu nie miał"' - Monika do Lucy o Kusym *'"Jak żona w delegacji nie czuje się samotna to ja bym nie był zachwycony na twoim miejscu"' – senator Kozioł do Czerepacha *'"I na tym to studiowanie ma polegać, żeby z książki do zeszytu przepisywać?"' - Solejuk do Solejukowej *'"Oj Solejuk, Solejuk, nasza mućka w oborze mądrzejsza od ciebie"' - Solejukowa do męża *Solejukowa:"No to i szczęście dla ciebie" Solejuk:"A czemu tu szczęście?" Solejukowa:"Boś na durnia wyjść nie zdążył" *'"Dobrze, żeś przyszła kochana, bo co ten filozof powie to tylko bardziej ręce opadają"' – Solejukowa do Klaudii o mężu *'"Wielki jak topola, a głupi jak fasola"' - Solejukowa o Solejuku *'"U nas żadnych rozwodów nie praktykuje się. To już prędzej siekierą kto małżeństwo skrócił, ale rozwodem? Nigdy!"' - Solejukowa *'"Toż to dureń patentowany jest"' – Solejukowa o mężu *'"Rusz dupę i mu parę razy w pysk przywal. To mu się odechce amorów"' – senator Kozioł do Dudy *'"Co ja mam mu na obiad zimną kaszankę podawać?"' – Halina *'"Halina, ty chyba się z głupim przez ścianę widziałaś"' - Paweł Kozioł do żony *'"No przecież jak mnie się coś podoba to jej nigdy"' – senator Kozioł o córce *'"Trzeba przyznać, że ty od węża chytrzejszy"' - Halina do Kozioła *'"No i o to kaman właśnie"' – senator *'"Michałowa im bardziej człowiekowi dogryzie tym większą satysfakcję ma"' - Proboszcz *Lucy:"Halina, a twój mąż zdradzał cię?" Halina:"No ba, no pewnie" Lucy:"O matko, ile razy?" Halina:"No dokładnie tyle razy, ile miał okazję. Ja nie mam żadnych złudzeń" Lucy:"Ale nakryłaś jemu?" Halina:"Lucy, jak ja bym jemu nakryła to ja już bym była wdową. I on doskonale o tym wie" *'"Bo ja go znam jak zły szeląg. Otwartej butelce i skłonnej kobiecie on nie odmawia"' – Halina o mężu *'"No przecież ja musiałabym go zabić. Kobieta musi mieć swoją godność"' – Halina *'"Co jak co, ale taki program to więcej fantazji potrzebuje niż sztuka do teatru"' – Solejukowa do Solejuka *Solejuk:"Ba. Oświata... O... Hohoho... No" Solejukowa:"To żeś mądrze powiedział" *'"Ale co to za państwo, ledwo na mapie widać"' - Czerepach o Belgii *'"Nieraz prosta gospodyni więcej może, niż się uczonym wikarym wydaje"' - Michałowa do ks.Macieja *'"A to małpa"' - Lucy o Monice *'"Natchnienie mnie podeszło chyba, czy cuś"' - Solejuk *'"Ścięgno ci mogło jakieś pójść. Albo i kość nawet"' – Hadziuk *Pietrek:"A przeczytałeś coś napisał?" Solejuk:"Ty kurna chcesz, żebym trupem padł? Jedno zdrowie mam" *'"Czerepach ja widzę, że tobie pod tą peruczką jakaś trąba powietrzna przeleciała"' - Senator do Czerepacha *'"Malujcie się jak chcecie"' - Lucy do Moniki *'"Jak kobiety kłócą się to lepiej im z drogi zejść"' - Stach Japycz *'"Jedna jak się wścieknie to gorzej niż w piekle robi się, to co jak dwie dopiero"' - Pietrek Zobacz też *Seria VII *Seria VII (DVD) *Seria VII (Album) Galeria 1659_587523757933110_1412549594_n.jpg 2528_587523711266448_1233243760_n.jpg 6687_587523684599784_1052720277_n.jpg 150449_587523627933123_929741517_n.jpg 156814_587523547933131_468175301_n.jpg 216741_587523557933130_431886111_n.jpg 303315_587523551266464_1388272153_n.jpg 303396_587523614599791_2146792232_n.jpg 625468_587523737933112_1079783142_n.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria VII